Selwyn Bowen
Selwyn Bowen is the son of Bedwyr, and Cerys Bowen making him a member of and second in line to the power of House Bowen. Selwyn Bowen was born the second son of his father Bedwyr and this meant that he was extremely close to his older brother that he came to idolize. His older brother would gain command of Caemlyn and from here everyone was proud of how accomplished he was. A month before Selwyn was going to leave for Caemlyn to train alongside his brother the city came under a surprise siege from the Kingdom of Bretonia, and after a week long battle the city fell. Hearing the news that his brother and his family were basically extinguished changed something in the soul of Selwyn of whom came to despise the Bretonians. He would for months leads raids against Bretonian villages using a force called the Wellish Reavers which would land on the defenseless coastlines and swarm over the lands, before retreating before their enemy arrived. Selwyn Bowen would lead his person forces to the town of Swansea where they would attempt to assassinate the Welsh general Cadwallon Cadfanand, but following weeks of watching him they were discovered and Cadwallon Cadfanand would reveal what actually happened leading to their departure from Swansea and movement towards the fortress of Fadog. At the fortress of Fadog the group would infiltrate the walls and during this time hidden in the fortress they discovered that the fortress was now occupied by Bretonian loyalists and the group would murder Chief Ydewel Medicus and many of his followers including several Bretonians before retreating from the fortress leaving it to be captured truly by the Bretonians two weeks later. History Early History Selwyn Bowen was born the second son of his father Bedwyr and this meant that he was extremely close to his older brother that he came to idolize. His older brother would gain command of Caemlyn and from here everyone was proud of how accomplished he was. Raiding the Bretonians He would for months leads raids against Bretonian villages using a force called the Wellish Reavers which would land on the defenceless coastlines and swarm over the lands, before retreating before their enemy arrived. Attempted Revenge Selwyn Bowen would lead his person forces to the town of Swansea where they would attempt to assasinate the Welsh general Cadwallon Cadfanand, but following weeks of watching him they were discovered and Cadwallon Cadfanand would reveal what actually happened leading to their departure from Swansea and movement towards the fortress of Fadog. 'Family Members' House Bowen.jpg|Cadwellen Bowen - Grand Father|link=House Bowen House Bowen.jpg|Morwenna Bowen - Grand Mother|link=House Bowen 'Relationships' Welsh_Circle_of_Druids.jpg|'Terfel Beavin' - - - - Friend - - - - Selwyn Bowen and Terfel Beavin would grow close after Terfel was placed in charge of the education of Selwyn and during this time Selwyn came to see Terfel as a father as he had very little respect or love for his own weak willed father.|link=Terfel Beavin House_Bowen.jpg|'Bedwyr Bowen' - - Family/Rival - - Selwyn and Bedwyr were once very close but following the corruption of Bedwyr to the Bretonians there relationship has suffered greatly with Selwyn eventually leading an almost revolt against his fathers rule and leading the two to begin a civil war.|link=Bedwyr Bowen Lindsay_Eisenburg2.jpg|'Lindsay Eisenburg' - - - Lover - - - Selwyn and Lindsay would come to meet after Selwyn captured her from the Bretonians and from even the first moments after the kidnapping the two shared a connection which eventually blossomed into romance.|link=Lindsay Eisenburg Jesse_Eisenburg1.jpg|'Jesse Eisenburg' - - - Enemy - - - Selwyn and Jesse would be enemies for most of their life as they were leaders on both sides of the Welsh-Bretonian conflict but this would increase dramatically following the killing of Selywn's family which was blamed on Jesse by Selwyn who then retaliated by kidnapping Jessie's wife Lindsay.|link=Jesse Eisenburg Lindsay Eisenburg See Also : Lindsay Eisenburg POV Role Lands of Albion Main Article : Lands of Albion Category:Welsh Category:People Category:Human Category:House Bowen Category:POV Character Category:Patriarch Category:Leader Category:Knight Category:Welsh Knight Category:People of Wales